Strasznie Niestraszne Opowieści
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Rozpoczynają się wakacje, a skoro wakacje to i opowieści o duchach. Akashi postanawia spędzić jeden z wakacyjnych wieczorów na tradycyjnych opowieściach o duchach. Starannie zaplanowane spotkanie wychodzi jednak zupełnie inaczej niż kapitan sobie zaplanował.


**Opowiadanie napisane na konkurs na stronie perfect-copy.~**

**Strasznie niestraszne opowie****ś****ci**

Koniec lipca i można było odetchnąć z ulgą uwalniając się tym samym z dusznych sali jakie w okresie letnim były nie do wytrzymania jeśli chodził o spędzenie w nich czasu w trakcie lekcji. Miesiąc przerwy między drugim i trzecim trymestrem szkoły dawał wiele możliwości zwłaszcza, że tegoroczne lato należało do naprawdę upalnych, więc wypady nad morza, jeziora były jak najbardziej wskazane. Najwyższa pora żeby zrzucić szkolne mundurki i wskoczyć w stroje kąpielowe. Niestety nie wszystkim dano możliwość snucia takich planów. Sławione na całą szkołę Pokolenie Cudów posiadało inne plany, jakie odpowiednio wcześniej nakreślił im czerwono-włosy kapitan przekonując ich do swojego pomysłu groźbami o wypatroszeniu i przyozdobieniu kantorka wnętrznościami osoby, która nie raczy się dostosować. Czyż to nie dziwne, że żaden z pozostałej piątki nie odważył się sprzeciwić i nawet jeśli miał jakieś plany przełożył je specjalnie dla samego Akashiego?

Plan był następujący, kilka dni po zakończeniu roku szkolnego ojciec Seijuurou wyjechać miał na kilka dni w sprawach biznesowych zostawiając tym samym cały dom w rękach synalka i służby, jaka nigdy nie wtrącała się w nic co nie dotyczyło ich pracy, a przynajmniej nie robiła tego od czasu kiedy Seijuurou nie ukończył wieku w którym – według większości – mógł radzić sobie sam i nie trzeba było prowadzić go cały czas za rączkę. Czerwono-włosy postanowił ostatnią przerwę letnią w gimnazjum spędzić chociaż w części z kolegami z drużyny koszykarskiej urządzając wieczór opowieści z dreszczykiem. Specjalnie na tą okazję wysprzątał jeden z pokoi przygotowując miejsce w jakim organizowana przez niego impreza miała się odbyć. Zasłonięte rolety miały sprawić, że w pokoju zapanuje ciemność, a pozapalane świeczki jakie zostały porozstawiane miały dać poczucie grozy. Służba na jego polecenie już od kilku godzin krzątała się w kuchni, żeby przygotować jakieś przekąski – w końcu koledzy panicza nie powinni siedzieć głodni, prawda?

* * *

Zegar na komórce wskazywał godzinę dziewiętnastą trzydzieści kiedy do drzwi frontowych zadzwonił dzwonek i do środka weszła pozostała część Pokolenia, ubrane oczywiście – tak jak nakazał kapitan – w kimona.

- Nie wiedziałem, że Akashicchi mieszka w takim domu, więc to prawda – blondyn rozglądał się dookoła zafascynowany miejscem w jakim się znalazł. Najwyraźniej nie miał wcześniej do czynienia czy domami jakie wewnątrz przypominały zamek z powodu swojego wystroju i wielkości.

- Kise nie podniecaj się tak, jeśli za kilka lat nie utyjesz i nadal będziesz mógł sprzedawać swoją buziulkę do gazet to za kilkanaście lat też będzie Cię stać na taki dom. – nastolatek o najciemniejszej karnacji objął blondyna ramieniem

- Aominecchi to nie było miłe – wymamrotał do niego strącając tym samym jego dłoń z siebie, a ten natychmiast zajął się dręczeniem kogo innego. Padło na Midorimę.

- Łoj glonojadzie, co Ty znowu ze sobą przytargałeś?

- To ocet Aomine, szczęśliwy przedmiot raków nanodayo.

- Nie przesadzasz trochę, jeśli ta cała Oha-Asa wkręciłaby Ci schizę, że Twoim szczęśliwym przedmiotem jest kajak, też byś biegał z nim na ramieniu przez cały dzień?

- Aomine-kun nie bądź niemiły – dosłownie znikąd wyłonił się niski niebiesko-włosy chłopak wpatrujący się w drugiego nastolatka tymi przewiercającymi na wylot oczami.

- Kurokocchi, skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?

- Byłem tu cały czas, stałem obok Murasakibary-kuna.

Uchylone usta Aomine wyraźnie sugerowały, że chciał coś powiedzieć ale w tym momencie po schodach zszedł jeden z najniższych, ale zapewne najbardziej szanowany w całym towarzystwie chłopak, którego przybycie zaraz postawiło wszystkich do pionu i to dosłownie bo stanęli na baczność.

- Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, że żaden z was nie postanowił sprzeciwić się moim rozkazom i możemy się dzięki temu dzisiaj dobrze bawić.

Zgrabny odwrót na pięcie i udanie się po schodach na górę było dość niewyraźnym zaproszeniem jakie o dziwo wszyscy odebrali prawidłowo i po schodach ruszyli za kapitanem do wcześniej przygotowanego pokoju, jaki zrobił dobre wrażenie na pozostałej piątce. Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że czerwono-włosy się postarał i nie było to powiedziane w żadnym wypadku pod groźbami. Tak, stwierdzili to tylko i wyłącznie z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli.

- Aka-chin, a są jakieś słodycze? – bez zbędnych ceregieli najwyższy z całej szóstki postanowił spytać o przedmiot swojego uzależnienia jakim były łakocie.

- Atsushi, rozejrzyj się dobrze, a znajdziesz wszystko – Akashi pokręcił głową, przyglądając się chaosowi jaki tym razem wytworzył się przy stole z przekąskami. Sam postanowił trochę podjeść, ale zanim zdążył zbliżyć się do stołu z przekąskami ktoś – jak się okazało Ryouta – postanowił go dokarmić i wepchnął mu w usta jedną z przekąsek.

- Akashicchi to jest naprawdę przepyszne, zwłaszcza łódki z papryki skąd wiedziałeś, że je lubię!?

- Ryouta, po pierwsze nie wpychaj mi jedzenia do ust. Nie jestem dzieckiem i umiem sam jeść – rękawem przetarł brudne wargi klaszcząc w dłonie jakby byli na treningu.

Pogaszone światła pozapalane świeczki i zasłonięte rolety dawały o wiele większy efekt grozy niż sam Seijuurou się spodziewał. Wszyscy siedzieli w kółku wyczekując w napięciu na to co miało się za chwilę stać. Pięć par różnokolorowych tęczówek wpatrywało się w niego wyczekująco, co było dla niego bardzo irytujące.

- Wiecie po co zorganizowałem to spotkanie i mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziecie i chociaż raz zadrżę przy waszych opowieściach. – tu przybrał tak niewinną minę, że gdyby ktoś go nie znał uważałby, że to aniołek, a nie sadysta uwięziony w takim małym ciałku. – to który z was chciałby zacząć?

Cisza jaka zapanowała w pokoju nadała jeszcze większą atmosferę grozy. W końcu jednak do góry podniósł rękę zielono-włosy poprawiając znajdujące się na jego nosie okulary. Tym samym przerywając tą niezręczną ciszę, którą jeszcze trochę i przerwałby sam kapitan roznosząc każdego po kolei.

- Skoro ktoś musi to może ja, nanodayo?

Wszyscy usiedli wygodniej oczekując jakiejś strasznej historii jaka wywoła dreszcze i zimny pot na ich plecach. Gdyby jednak wiedzieli jak bardzo się przeliczą nie podchodzili by do tego z takim zaangażowaniem. Midorima odchrząknął cicho siadając po turecku i kładąc butelkę octu – jego szczęśliwy przedmiot – obok siebie rozglądając się po wszystkich zebranych i zaczynając naprawdę poważnym głosem

- Kanashii Kaneshiro spod znaku skorpiona był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem – zaczynało się ciekawie – od zawsze, każdego dnia i wszędzie nosił ze sobą szczęśliwe przedmioty. Pewnego dnia kiedy jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem był toner do kserokopiarki i nie mógł go nigdzie znaleźć. Mimo wszystko postanowił wyjść z domu bez Lucky Item'u, a kiedy to zrobił – przerwał odchrząkając i tym samym sprawiając że wśród wszystkich narosło napięcie jakie momentalnie opadło – … miał strasznego pecha nanodayo.

Cała piątka wpatrywała się w zielonowłosego wzrokiem w jakim widać było żal. Wszyscy spodziewali się naprawdę strasznej historii a tutaj chłopakowi chodziło jedynie o zwyczajnego pecha?

- Midorima-kun, to wcale nie było straszne – niebiesko-włosy jako jedyny wyraził opinię jaka cisnęła się na usta wszystkim, biorącym udział w tym przedstawieniu. Akashi nerwowo zaciskał i luzował dłonie starając się opanować narastającą irytację, a to dopiero pierwsza opowieść

- Skoro jesteś taki mądry Kuroko, to sam opowiedz coś lepszego nanodayo.

Małą kłótnię przerwał Aomine, nie chcący najwyraźniej zginąć w tym miejscu rozniesiony przez kapitana jaki niczym kot szykował się do ataku na nich w momencie kiedy będą się najmniej tego spodziewać. Tym razem wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Daikiego jaki wyprostował się wypinając do przodu – i tym samym eksponując – swoją klatę. Odchrząknął jeszcze kilka razy upewniając się, że wszyscy go słuchają. Słuchają… Daiki czuł się w tej chwili jak najważniejsza osoba w grupie, widząc podirytowanie Akashiego postanowił skończyć z obnoszeniem się z tym i zaczął swoją – podobno straszną – historię, przerzucając sobie z ręki do ręki latarkę.

- Łoj dobra słuchajcie. Był upalny dzień i pewien koleś wybrał się na spacer żeby przy okazji kupić najnowszy numer gazetki porno. Wszedł do sklepu pogwizdując wesoło i podszedł do półki z gazetkami, a tam… - urwał i po chwili z zupełnego zaskoczenia poświecił sobie latarką wprost na twarz z groźną mina – nie było najnowszego numeru pisemka pełnego cycków.

Kise pisnął głośno przestraszony nie tyle historią, co miną Aomine jaką podkreśliło światło latarki i wtulił głowę w szyję Akashiego robiąc to zupełnie odruchowo. Czerwono- włosy zacisnął nerwowo dłonie w pięści odsuwając od siebie Ryoutę i podnosząc się z klęczków.

- Daiki? Uważasz, że ta historia była straszna? – spytał oschłym tonem jaki potrafił wręcz zmrozić krew w żyłach.

- No, a nie? Brak pornosów jest naprawdę wielkim koszmarem na samą myśl mam zimne dreszcze na ciele. Nawet Kise się przeraził! – wskazał palcem na blondyna jaki nadął policzki.

- Aominecchi to nie historia mnie przeraziła, ale Twoja twarz w blasku latarki!

- Sugerujesz, że nie jestem przystojny panienko! – Aomine wstał przez co rozległ się kolejny krzyk Kise chowającego się tym razem za Kuroko.

- Daiki uspokój się i siadaj na swoje miejsce! – Kapitan podniósł głos na co wszyscy stanęli na baczność – a Ty Ryouta obiecuje, że jak nie przestaniesz piszczeć to chwycę jakąś rurę i wepchnę Ci ją w ten modelarski tyłek tak, że dopiero piśniesz.

Blondyn nadął policzki uspokajając się i obrażony zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej odchrząkając. Najwyraźniej teraz to on miał opowiedzieć historię. Zastanowił się więc przez chwilę co też takiego może opowiedzieć i klasnął w dłonie wyraźnie zadowolony wpadając na coś. Odchrząknął i zaczął swoją opowieść.

- To było kilka lat temu, pewien popularny model jak zawsze wybrał się na sesję zdjęciową jaka była jego sposobem na zarobek. Ta sesja miała być jednak zupełnie inna niż wszystkie. – wstrzymał oddech a inni poszli zaraz w jego ślady – a mianowicie kiedy już ustawiał się do zdjęcia w pewnym momencie poczuł coś na nogach okazało się… że to dżdżownice, całe mnóstwo dżdżownic!

- Ki-chin to wcale nie jest straszne – przerwał mu Murasakibara zajadając się żelkami w kształcie myszy z długimi ogonami jakie znikały szybko w jego ustach.

- Jak nie przecież dżdżownice są straszne, a jak jesteś taki mądry Murasakibaracchi to opowiedz coś strasznego!

- Żebyś wiedział Ki-chin, że opowiem – przerwał wypowiedź przełykając resztę paczki żelek odrzucając ją za siebie i zacierając ręce. – Pewnego letniego dnia młody chłopak niczego się nie spodziewając otworzył szafę w jakiej zabrakło słodyczy. Postanowił więc udać się do pobliskiej cukierni, ale kiedy do niej zaszedł okazało się, że ta jest zamknięta. Seitaro, bo tak miał na imię, poszedł więc do innej gdzie na miejscu okazało się, że ta też jest zamknięta…

- i co dalej Murasakibaracchi? – spytał podekscytowany blondyn,

- Jak to co? – tu Murasakibaracchi zrobił przestraszoną minę jakby miał zaraz opowiedzieć o jakiś morderstwach jakie zachodziły w tych cukierniach. – okazało się, że w całym mieście… ZABRAKŁO CUKRU!

Murasakibara nie miał możliwości kontynuowania swojej historii bo Akashi uderzył pięścią w podłogę podnosząc się z zamiarem znalezienia jakiegoś sprzętu jakim będzie mógł zabić całą swoją drużynę. W tej chwili nie myślał o tym, że w najbliższym meczu nie będzie miał kogo wystawić. Liczyło się tu i teraz, a w tym czasie miał ochotę roznieść całą piątkę przyozdabiając sobie ich wnętrznościami dom.

- Atsushi, uważasz że opowieść o braku cukru w całym mieście jest straszna? – wy warczał patrząc na niego czerwonymi tęczówkami jakie płonęły złością.

-Aka-chin, a nie?! Gdyby nie było cukru nie produkowaliby słodyczy, a gdyby ich nie produkowali nie miałbym co jeść. Gdyby to było dozwolone pomyślałbym o ślubie ze słodyczami – to chyba poddenerwowało czerwono-włosego jeszcze bardziej, bo podniósł się i już prawie chwycił nóż leżący na stole przy przystawkach, ale w ostatniej chwili pochwycił go Ryouta mocno do siebie przyciskając i nie pozwalając na zabójstwo kogokolwiek, nie w tej chwili. – Atsushi ja Cię zaraz zajebie.

- Akashicchi uspokój się! To tylko zabawa! Jeśli chcesz coś strasznego teraz Ty możesz opowiedzieć no!

Blondyn nadal mocno przyciskał do siebie Akashiego zdając sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że może i mu się oberwać. Czerwono-włosy jednak odchrząknął i spojrzał na blondyna czerwonymi oczami. Zaraz odtrącił jego ręce poprawiając kimono i usiadł na swoim miejscu, Ryouta od razu poszedł w jego ślady i zajął swoje miejsce przyglądając się kapitanowi jakby chciał się upewnić, że Akashi zaraz z powrotem nie rzucił się na któregoś z zawodników. W końcu jednak odchrząknął głośno oczekując, że cała drużyna zaraz zwróci na niego uwagę. Tak też było więc zaraz oparł dłonie na swoich kolanach. Całe Kiseki no Sedai spodziewało się naprawdę strasznej opowieści skoro kapitan słynął ze swojego sadyzmu.

- Pewien nadzwyczaj uzdolniony nastolatek od zawsze uwielbiał grywać w shogi i szło mu to całkiem nieźle. Zazwyczaj grywał ze swoim znajomym ze szkoły jakiemu nigdy nie udawało się go pokonać, aż do pewnego feralnego dnia. Tego dnia wszystko było jak zawsze przyszedł rano do szkoły, brał czynny udział w lekcjach, a po nich udał się do pustej Sali w jakiej miał jak zwykle tego dnia grać z shogi ze swoim znajomym i w tym wypadku nic nie zanosiło na to, że ten dzień będzie inny niż wszystkie. Wszystko szło dobrze, do czasu aż nie przegrał w shogi. Był wściekły, wkurzony i sięgnął do kieszeni swoich spodni , a wtedy okazało się, że… NIE MA NOŻYCZEK jakie zawsze przy sobie nosił!

Całe Pokolenie Cudów zapewne gdyby teraz mogło wykonałoby grupowego facepalma, ale przecież żaden z nich nie odważy się powiedzieć kapitanowi, że jego opowieść nie była ani trochę straszna. No może prawie wszyscy, bo Kuroko od zawsze potrafił powiedzieć co myśli i potrafił to zrobić nawet w wypadku kapitana.

- Akashi-kun, przepraszam, że to powiem, ale Twoja historia nie jest ani trochę straszna.

- Coś Ty powiedział Tetsuya?!

- że Twoja historia nie jest ani trochę straszna Akashi-kun – Kuroko przeczesał palcami swoje jasnoniebieskie włosy i spojrzał po wszystkich w tym też na Akashiego. – Wygląda na to, że teraz chyba ja wszyscy już opowiedzieli.

Najniższy z chłopaków wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął opowiadać. Nie sposób było zgadnąć, że jego głos sam w sobie sprawiał, że na ciało wkradał się dreszcz. Nawet opowieść zaczynała się tak jak większość wszystkich strasznych historii, więc wszyscy myśleli że chociaż ta jedna historia zadowoli wszystkich i nikt nie będzie narzekał. Ba, mało tego Kuroko uprzedził że historia była oparta na prawdziwych wydarzeniach co wywołało jeszcze większy dreszczyk emocji.

- Miesiąc temu, po treningu spacerowałem sobie po mieście i zbłądziłem. Doszedłem na jakąś opuszczoną dzielnicę i naszła mnie nagła ochota na Shake'a. Rozejrzałem się więc w lewo, w prawo a kiedy tylko dostrzegłem jakiegoś obdrapanego McDonalda wszedłem do środka, gdzie nie było nikogo poza kasjerką. Podszedłem do kasy rozejrzałem się i zamówiłem – jak zawsze – waniliowego Shake'a i wtedy… to się stało…

- Co się stało Tetsu? – spytał Aomine drapiąc się po uchu najwyraźniej wcale nie przerażony.

- Jak to co Aomine-kun, kasjerka oznajmiła mi że nie ma waniliowych Shake'ów i jedyne jakie może mi zaproponować to czekoladowy, albo truskawkowy. Czy to nie straszne? – Kuroko spojrzał na Daikiego wzrokiem nie wyrażającym emocji.

Akashi nie wytrzymał. Złapał pierwsze co leżało mu pod ręką. W tym wypadku były to nożyczki. Kiedy tylko podniósł się z ziemi drżąc z wściekłości. Kapitan nie był najwyraźniej zadowolony z faktu że jego idealnie zaplanowany wieczór legł w gruzach. W końcu mieli tutaj dzisiaj usłyszeć straszne historie, a tak naprawdę w czasie tych kilku godzin spędzonych tutaj nie padła żadna straszna historia. Opowieści te przerażały jedynie nastolatka, który ją w tej chwili opowiadał, reszta jakoś nie za bardzo się tych historii bała. Kuroko wstał zaraz po Akashim wiedząc, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zacznie się wycofywać a nawet uciekać. Miał rację już po chwili doszło do sytuacji w jakiej Tetsuya musiał uciekać dookoła pokoju przed Seijuurou jaki gonił go z nożyczkami krzycząc, że go zabije wypatroszy zakopie, odkopie i jeszcze raz zabije. Midorima owszem próbował uspokoić słowami biegającą szaleńczo dwójkę, ale nic to nie dało. Aomine zamiast pomóc właśnie turlał się po podłodze ze śmiechu. W końcu jednak do akcji wkroczył Kise jaki złapał mocno czerwono-włosego unieruchamiając mu ręce nie pozwalając tym samym na zabicie Kuroko, a Murasakibara podniósł za kołnierz najniższego z drużyny do góry uniemożliwiając dosięgnięcie go.

- Kuro-chin, Aka-chin. Uspokójcie się mieliśmy się tu bawić i zajadać słodkościami, a nie zabijać.

- Ryouta natychmiast mnie puszczaj muszę zabić tą wywłokę. Mówi, że moja opowieść nie jest straszna a sam opowiada o jakiś głupich Shake'ach!

- Akashicchi, ale Murasakibaracchi ma rację nie możecie się zabijać. Są wakacje mieliśmy się bawić, a nie kłócić! – tutaj złote oczy zaczęły niebezpiecznie drżeć. Akashi spojrzał na niego zaskoczony nie przyzwyczajony do łez i momentalnie schował nożyczki i odwrócił się stając na palcach i muskając delikatnie wargi chłopaka jaki jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki się uspokoił . Murasakibara wepchnął sobie do ust batonika spoglądając na Kuroko jaki nadal wisiał trzymany za kołnierz – Kuro-chin. Ja też tak chcę!

- Nie ma mowy Murasakibara-kun.

Początkowe założenia spotkania były inne… nie wyszło… trudno żaden członek pierwszego składu tego nie żałował. Nawet Akashi jaki początkowo miał ochotę roznieść każdego z nastolatków, chwilę później już dobrze się bawił, a nawet zdarzyło mu się szczerze śmiać co w jego wypadku nie było codziennością. Historie nie zmroziły krwi w żyłach, ale z pewnością cała drużyna będzie długo wspominać ten dzień i będzie go pamiętać jeszcze długo, długo po zakończeniu gimnazjum. Leżąc w łóżkach jeszcze długo rozmawiali o głupotach jak zwyczajni gimnazjaliści padając w końcu na twarze nie świadomi tego, że w niedługim czasie przyjdzie im się rozstać i rywalizować między sobą.


End file.
